


For I swore

by Nachsie



Series: Sworn to you [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel, Family Drama, Human Sam, Human Sam Winchester, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Superhero Castiel, Superhero Dean, Superhero Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Villain Cain, mpreg Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Almost three weeks after Atticus was born, they have lived in peace. Dean has pretty much retired his superhero ways to care for his three children and younger brother. Castiel manages to work as an English teacher and full-time superhero saving the world before dinner very well. Everythings...almost goingtoowell, don't you think?*requested by longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac*





	1. Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac).



  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“Caspian! Now!” Dean called from downstairs as Dean cleaned up breakfast he made for his children.

 

Atticus was fast asleep in the baby rocker, now one week away from being one month old, he was a very good baby boy. Always quiet and peaceful. He slept most of the time, crying for a meal was the only time he ever really cried. Dean squatted down caressing his cheek, which Atticus scrunched his face his hands moving as he slowly started to wake before he opened his eyes and made the biggest pouty face Dean had ever seen. Dean snickered softly. He loved that face more than anything.

 

That was Castiel’s morning face too. He adored it more than anything...and admittedly sometimes woke him up just to see it.

 

The angry pout to the world was instantly melted recognizing Dean’s face, Atticus opened his eyes so widely in happiness and a smile appeared on his face. Atticus wiggled as Dean rested his head in his palm, just smiling at him with the biggest infectious smile.

 

“Good morning, little dove.” Dean touched his cheek again. Atticus let out babbles of happy noises. Dean smiled as he moved to collect the baby chest carrier, and slid him into it carefully. The baby now content against him, Dean stood turning about to yell as Caspian for once again not being up and about for school. However, Castiel had Caspian thrown over his shoulder, who was half dead to the world sleeping on Castiel’s shoulder.

 

“He lost his chance to dress, he’s going in his train pajamas from grandma.” Castiel commented Dean smiled softly eyeing his rather large and muscled husband. “Octavia, are you ready?” Castiel asked as Octavia beamed and spun in her own picked out outfit. Looks like she was going to be Princess belle again today with yellow rain boots and a pink jacket.

 

“Sam’s already in the car,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him addressing him for the first time this morning. Castiel walked over as Dean looked up at the giant Castiel softly cupped Dean’s face with his free hand sliding a loving caress against his cheek which Dean leaned into. Castiel eyed his face before he pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. Dean closed his eyes at the touch loving it more than anything.

 

Castiel took his hand away from Dean’s face before glancing down at the small baby boy in Dean’s arms who stared at Dean like he was the world. Castiel...could relate. Dean was.

 

Castiel’s large hand placed on the baby’s head which the baby blinked not even noticing him, till he did...the baby made happy noises. Castiel ruffled the baby’s barely visible hair with such care not to hurt him. Castiel moved away to take the kids to school, which Dean smiled softly letting him go. His favorite morning goodbyes. So...subtle.

 

Dean glanced down at the baby in his arms, who started to whimper when Castiel had gone.

 

“I know...I know.” Dean whispered rubbing the baby’s fussy back. “Daddy will be home sooner than you know.”

 

Dean softly walked him away heading upstairs to bath him.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


“Now, please turn to page 42 and we will continue on-” Castiel spoke as a student raised his hand.

 

“What does it matter?” A student asked as Sam looked over at the other student.

 

“What does what matter?” Castiel asked.

 

“This story. What will this book have to do with my life?” The student asked as Castiel blinked at his student unreadable. Dean was a little shit like this kid too.

 

“...You will be surprised to what we relate to.” Castiel spoke. “Stories like these can help you figure out things. Your life. To take you away from your problems. These stories tell you the universe if you are willing to listen.”

 

The student was quiet when a loud noise made everyone turn towards the windows. A pulse of light came through the city, no one was able to react when the building was hit with it, the glass of the windows shattered and everyone screamed.

 

However, that’s all that happened, the teens stood moving to look what could have caused it when Castiel spoke.

 

“Alright, you know the emergency protocols,” Castiel spoke looking at the shattered glass, everyone bolted out, as Castiel ushered them towards the door. However, Sam...did not. He sat in his desk just staring out the window. “Sam.” Sam turned at his voice. “...Let’s go.”

 

Castiel ushered Sam calmly collected his things before walking out. Castiel gave the classroom one last look for stragglers before he closed the door.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched the last teenager get picked up, he watched as the teachers moved to leave as well. Castiel paused when he noticed Sam was no longer outside? Was he picked up?

 

Castiel glanced down at his phone. No missed calls.

 

Why didn’t dean tell him he picked up Sam?

 

He dialed Dean’s number, getting nothing but the number was unavailable. Phone lines must be down or something.

 

Castiel moved to pull his keys from his car, moving to make sure his children were picked up as well. Castiel drove by Octavia’s school, then Caspians. The school was empty with the same kind of damage to the windows. What could have caused it?

 

Castiel continued on heading for home to make sure everything was okay, he pulled into the driveway climbing out of the car he gave a slight wave to the neighbor who didn’t wave back...Weird. He always waved back.

 

Castiel pulled out his keys walking into the house, cartoons were playing as Octavia turned towards the door from the floor sitting too close to the TV.

 

“....Hello?” Octavia blinked.

 

“Where’s mama?” Castiel asked she blinked staring at him in silence before speaking.

 

“...Mommy went to pick up Caspian from school and some more stuff we were out of before people begin to panic and crowd the store.” Octavia stated watching as Castiel moved to her under the arms and set her on the couch, wanting to break her habit of sitting so close to the tv.

 

A small whimper made Castiel turn, moving to the crib he glanced down at Atticus who scrunched his face before he opened his eyes seeing Castiel, Castiel smiled down at his son, softly caressing his cheek. Atticus smiled which Castiel leaned down picking him up from the crib. Atticus wiggled happily at the attention from his father, making happy noises which Castiel shushed him with love. Pressing a kiss to Atticus’ head, which Atticus babbled in baby talk.

 

“Yes, yes. I know.” Castiel spoke as though he could understand him but he couldn’t. “You can tell me all about the day you had with mommy once mommy gets home."

 

“...” Octavia watched him when the front door open.

 

“Caspian, don’t overdo it,” Dean spoke as Sam and Caspian carried in a bunch of grocery bags.

 

“Mom, did you have to buy the whole store?” Caspian joked.

 

“You never know if we will need it.” Dean hummed as Sam laughed closing the door but they stopped seeing Castiel. Dean dropping the bags he was carrying as they stared at him in fear.

 

“...Hey.” Castiel stated as Dean’s eyes fell to Atticus. “Are you all okay?”

 

“...” Dean softly put a hand on Caspian’s chest as he slowly walked over to Castiel. “We...are great,” Dean spoke hesitantly as Sam moved picking up Octavia from the couch. They stood silently as Dean softly held out his hands. “...Um...how are you?”

 

“...Good.” Castiel blinked confusedly. “...Why are you asking weird.”

 

“No. No….we are fine,” Dean spoke his hands still out. “...Can...I have him?” Dean almost got his hands on Atticus when Castiel moved him away.

 

“If it’s okay, I want to hold him for a bit,” Castiel stated as Atticus beamed at everyone.

 

“...O-Okay,” Dean spoke as he turned to the kids. “Why don’t you guys go upstairs and do homework? L-Let your father know about dinner.” Dean spoke as Castiel looked confused.

 

“What about dinner do I need to know about?” Castiel asked as everyone looked at him.

 

“What?” Dean asked confused.

 

“You said _let your father know about dinner_ what about it?” Castiel asked.

 

“Um…” Dean turned to look at him. “That we are going to be having Steak.” Dean lied, as Dean kept looking in worry to Atticus. “Kids, go upstairs.”

 

The kids hesitated exchanging looks, Sam gave him Octavia.

 

“I-I want to stay here...with Mr. Novak,” Sam spoke, Castiel gave him a confused look. Was sam mad at him? Why was he calling him Mr. Novak?

 

“No. Go-” Dean started but Sam walked over taking a seat at the table.

 

“I-I’d like to go over the story you gave us to read,” Sam stated. “I-I don’t understand it.”

 

“Go upstairs,” Dean whispered to the others as Caspian and Octavia went upstairs. Castiel glanced over at Sam.

 

“We can go over it some other time, I couldn’t even assign the homework buddy.” Castiel ruffled his hair.

 

“...It’s okay. I want to be ahead.” Sam stated as Castiel moved taking a seat, Atticus blinking moving around as Dean sat next to them being a worry wart, it wasn’t till Atticus started to fuss from hunger that Dean reached for him again.

 

“...M-Mind if I feed him?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded softly handing him over which Dean breathed in relief instantly moving him away.

 

“...Are you sure you are okay?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded quickly moving him into the living room. Sam watched him go as Castiel made a face. “He’s acting weird,” Castiel commented.

 

“H-He’s always been weird...Mr. Novak.”  Sam spoke, as Castiel eyed him.

 

“You’re all acting odd.” Castiel frowned, as Sam blinked at him.

 

“W-What do you mean?” Sam asked.

 

“Did you all hit your head?” Castiel stated.

 

“Did you?” Sam asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel questioned.

 

“...what are you doing here?” Sam hissed. “Coming into your student's home, scaring my brother and his kids? Spouting nonsense about them being your kids?”

 

“W...What?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Mr. Novak, you are my favorite teacher but...what is going on?” Sam stated. “My brother is frantic right now on his phone with his husband thinking you are going to hurt me.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m confused.” Castiel spoke terribly confused when the front door opened and a man placed his suitcase on the floor. The man smirked. He...knew him.

 

“Sam, go upstairs with your brother...He’s worried sick.” The man placed his coat and hat on the coat rack. Castiel continued to stare at this man as Sam obeyed. Sam moved up the stairs, as the man calmly took a seat next to Castiel.

 

“What are you doing in my-...” The man smirked before eyeing Castiel. “Oh right, you’re the only one who didn’t get the memo.”

 

“What _have_ you _done,_ Cain?!” Castiel growled his fist gripped the table, the wooden table started whine threatening to crack under his strength. Cain seemed so disinterested.

 

Cain, one of Castiel’s villains, perhaps his main villain. Cain was smart, manipulating and always a step ahead of Castiel. His powers were telekinesis, flying and having a massive IQ. He could throw large buildings like nothing. Fly faster than anyone Castiel has ever fought and without Dean’s help, Castiel would have never been able to defeat him time and time again.

 

He escaped his prison the night Dean gave birth to Atticus.

 

Castiel obviously occupied…

 

__________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**The night Atticus was born**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid closely against Castiel half asleep when Dean opened his eyes with a pained whimper.

 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered stirring from the noise, Dean rubbed his slightly swollen stomach in pain as Dean sat up closing his eyes, Dean let out a couple deep pants in silence as Castiel glanced up with worry. “Babe?”

 

Dean calmed softly before he relaxed reopened his eyes after the pain had passed.

 

“Honey. I need you not to panic.” Dean whispered calmly as Castiel looked him over in worry. “...but it’s time.”

 

“T-Time?” Castiel choked out touching Dean’s belly, but Dean closed his eyes again taking a deep breath at the pain.

 

“We are going to do what we did last time.” Dean breathed nodding his head which Castiel mimicked, Dean being calm got them through Octavia’s birth. Castiel got up moving he put on some soft rock music before Castiel helped him walk towards the bathroom.

 

Dean took a seat on the toilet as Castiel quickly started the bath, Dean opened his legs slightly obviously uncomfortable. When Castiel moved to help strip him, Dean sucked in air at a harsh pain. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead when Dean let out a loud whimper, Castiel picked Dean once the pain had passed. Castiel lowered Dean into the water, which Dean closed his eyes at the feel.

 

Dean rubbed his stomach, as Castiel moved to get him some chocolate, and a warm wet cloth for the back of his neck. When the red phone started to go off, Castiel paused seeing it,  he moved to answer it.

 

“H-Hello?” Castiel spoke giving glances towards the bathroom where Dean’s whimpers and breath getting louder, Castiel kept looking over in worry.

 

“Herein.” The mayor spoke as Castiel heard another whimper from Dean, trying to drown out the sound of his pain by the music. “We have an emergency Cain has escaped-”

 

“C-...Cas.” Dean groaned as he panted weakly.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I-I have to go, I-I’ll deal with this later. I-I’m in an emergency of my own. S-Sorry-!” Castiel choked out as he hung up before he moved to Dean who was panting and gripping the tub so hard he thought he would break it. Dean tried calming breaths as Castiel took his hand. Dean looked over at him in tears, Castiel moving to hold him the best he could. Dean panted and weakly in so much pain as Dean’s labor grew more and more painful.

 

Dean was pale, weak, and sweating as he sobbed loudly in pain, Castiel tried as much as he could to comfort him. Dean couldn’t stop shaking.

 

“I-I can’t push anymore.” Dean sobbed. “I-It hurts. T-This hurts so much more than Caspian or Octavia.” Castiel looked at his mate with worry, unable to help him. Watching his mate giving his all, Dean tried to compose himself shaking and so strong. Castiel stood moving behind him into the tub, not caring if the water spilled onto the floor or the fact his pajamas were now soaked.

 

He went behind his weak mate, softly pulling Dean into the space between his legs. Dean weakly allowed him to pull him back into the tub. Castiel softly touched the barely there fat Dean had. Dean closed his eyes at the touch. Castiel whispered softly in his ear, whispering comforting words and direction. Dean leaned back on Castiel, listening to his words, as Dean slowly matched his breathing.

 

“Okay, squeeze my hand if you feel you are feeling a contraction,” Castiel spoke logically as Dean nodded. They sat in silence, old soft rock playing as every so often Dean would squeeze his hand and whimpered. Castiel would whisper to him to breathe in and push, Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand.

 

Dean softly and calmly breathed. Even when he pushed, Castiel kept his mind and body and peace. Dean let out a weak whimper unable to scream, tensing when Castiel softly wrapped his arms around Dean as Dean weakly collapsed back at him.

 

Dean panted tiredly when he realized Castiel wasn’t just holding him. Dean opened his eyes seeing their son in Castiel’s arms, as Castiel pulled the baby close as Castiel grabbed the baby supplies to make sure his nose and mouth were clear.

 

Dean opened his eyes when his baby cried, Dean looked at the beautiful crying baby boy as Dean weakly held out his arms for him. Castiel didn’t let go, not able to let go because Dean couldn’t hold him he was so weak. Castiel took most of the weight as Dean sobbed down happy tears at his beautiful son. Castiel pressed a loving kiss to Dean’s shoulder as they just lovingly held their son.

 

“Atticus,” Castiel whispered. “What do you think of that?”

 

“...I think...that’s perfect.” Dean mumbled tiredly softly sliding his finger against Atticus’ cheek. “My little Atticus…”

 

___________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  


Cain smirked as Castiel looked at him...for the first time in fear.

 

“I...made _sure_ you couldn’t beat me again,” Cain smirked. “See. When Lilith came to me for directions to your pad….I gave it. In exchange, she gave me a gem that gave me the ability to manipulate reality, a gift from her home planet. So...I took your life. Changed their memories. Now I’m the loving father of three children, married to Malice….and you are just Sam’s homeroom teacher.”

 

“W...Why? I-I don’t understand why.” Castiel choked close to a panic attack, normally he was calm and composed. However, for the first time he couldn’t.

 

“Why?...Because I can. Because it will hurt you the most... You see, How can you beat me without your better half? But my pleasure is watching how can you live without everything you ever loved...” Cain eyed him. 

“Now, I let them remember your Sam’s teacher...for my amusement….Just so you can watch your sworn love me, you can watch your children call me daddy...and hell...maybe I will pop one out of my own...a little Cain.” Cain smirked.

 

Castiel moved to attack him but he couldn’t. Cain used his powers as Castiel shook angry and pissed.

 

“...Now...Get out of my house, before I make one of your little ones suffer.” Cain whispered as Castiel slowly submitted. He couldn’t...fight him. Not here with his family hostage. 

 

Castiel stood leaving, as Cain smirked before slamming the door. Castiel flinched at the sound as he stared up at the sound of a baby crying. 

 

Atticus…

 

“...I’ll make it right….I’ll fix this.” Castiel clenched his hands before turning away and walking towards his car. 

 

__________________________________________________________________-

 

 

**Cain's POV**

 

 

Cain watched him go with a smirk when hands slid around Cain's waist. Cain tensed when he felt a kiss against his back.

 

“Baby, I was so worried he would hurt you.” Dean breathed as Cain turned to look at Dean. “Why was he here?! What happened?! How did he even get in?!”

 

“Octavia let him in.” Cain cupped Dean’s face as his hand glowed. “He came to check on Sam since Sam wasn’t there for the emergency check-in. Everything is okay.” Dean’s eyes glowed, as he accepted this information. Dean slowly nodded as Cain pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Now, make me dinner.”

 

“Mom, Atticus is crying,” Octavia stated coming down the stairs.

 

“I-I need to feed Atticus-” Dean blinked out of it.

 

“You don’t need to care for him. He can take care of himself.” Cain’s eyes glowed.

 

“He can take care of himself-” Dean repeated before blinking. “H-He’s...less than a month old, he can’t take care of himself-”

 

“ **_He can take care of himself,”_ ** Cain repeated as Dean’s eyes blinked.

 

“He can take care of himself,” Dean spoke in a trance as he moved to make dinner. 

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Atticus' POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

Sam who was caring for Atticus eyes glowed as he simply placed the upset baby back into the crib. Sam didn’t care as Atticus cried loudly, Sam slowly closed the door and walked out.

 

“He can take care of himself,” Sam repeated as Atticus slowly blinked pouting looking around. Atticus couldn’t understand why his mother wasn’t caring for him. Atticus looked around whimpering and cooing for his mother.

 

An hour passed as Atticus sat alone in the dark.

 

No nightlight to keep him safe from the monsters.

 

No spinning elephants with music rotating above his head.

 

No mommy to sing him to sleep.

 

No Mommy to rock him to bed.

 

No mommy holding him till he slept.

 

He was alone.

 

Atticus let out a small choked out whimper for his broken heart, wiggling in his bed before he just...disappeared.

 

_____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


  **Castiel's POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sat in a hotel covering his face as Castiel tried to keep from breaking down. He had...lost everything.

 

He had lost his Sworn.

 

Everything that he ever loved.

 

He was alone.

 

A small choked out sob made Castiel turn to see Atticus now laying on the bed, whimpering and crying. Castiel sucked in air as he moved scooping him up. Looking at him like he wasn’t real.

 

How was he here?

 

Castiel softly nuzzled into him sobbing as he held him lovingly, every bit of him restored just by this one miracle.

 

“Daddy’s here.” Castiel sobbed as Atticus slowly started to calm. “Daddy’s here, my little baby boy…”

 

He could fight.

 

He would fight hard.

 

“...Daddy’s here…” Castiel whispered as Atticus slowly found himself being rocking to sleep.


	2. Queen bee

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Atticus whimpered waking as Castiel sat up on the bed, he was so use to Dean tending to all the baby’s needs that waking up every hour made Castiel tired. He felt like he hadn’t slept in days. Castiel scooped up Atticus from the hotel crib they let him borrow, he softly bit his finger and slid it into Atticus’ mouth. Atticus sucked at the blood tiredly looking up at Castiel.

 

“I know I miss him too.” Castiel confessed as Atticus continued to suckle. Castiel rocked Atticus who looked around almost as though looking for Dean. “...I miss him too.” How was he suppose to right everything. Castiel was never able to best Cain on his own. Dean had helped him beat him every single time. Cain was actually the reason the two lovers met…

  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was slammed back against the bridge, people were screaming as they bolted out of the way at the fighting super fight. Castiel had stopped Cain from stealing the nuclear codes, and for this he wasn’t letting this fight go. Normally they were at a draw, Castiel barely getting away or Cain disappearing before Castiel could continue. Cain was normally a public nuisance, stealing money and overall causing mayhem but over the last month... _something_ had changed. Cain’s plans have changed.

 

“I won’t let you have those codes!” Castiel spoke as Cain growled, his hands pinning Castiel down as Cain’s eyes moved behind Castiel before a smirk grew on his face.

 

“You won’t have much of a choice to stop me,” Cain smirked when Castiel screamed, small metal beams slammed into his chest and body. Cain watching as he forced the beamed to twist themselves with his mind, pining Castiel onto the slab of concrete before Cain waved him away. Castiel’s floating slab over the water and off the bridge, Castiel’s body was trying to heal but he couldn’t move, the metal impaling him and chained together to keep him there. Cain snapped his finger as Castiel tumbled back into the water.

 

The water was crushing, and even Castiel couldn’t fight against the strength of the water and the metal grip that held him. Castiel could get away with not doing a lot of things, living without food or water was one of those things but _breathing?_ He could hold his breath for a long time, but he had to _eventually_ breathe. Castiel tried to keep the water out of his lungs, but he had no time to actually draw air before hitting the water.

 

He was going to drown.

 

Castiel felt himself draw air into his lungs but was met…with air, Castiel opened his eyes confused when a mouth was pressed against his mouth. Hands cupping his face breathing air into his lungs. Castiel took in the man’s mask slid over his face, pushed up from the chin to his nose. The man moved away once Castiel had air, the man twisted the metal freeing Castiel, going back up for air every so often exchanging air with Castiel by kisses. Once Castiel was able to move, the man helped him off the metal spikes, black blood slid into the water almost like a octopus taking his leave. Nothing was left when the black blood cleared, and they were gone.

 

Castiel gasped needingly once the man and him collapsed to the shore, the thinner man coughed turning to lay on his back. Castiel and him just...breathed. When they finally calmed Castiel moved to sit up in a panic.

 

“C-Cain! The launch codes!” Castiel sat up, but a hand on his chest calmed him.

 

“Destroyed.” The man in green breathed tiredly. “He bolted when I went to save you…” Castiel paused softly relaxing on his hand. “We should get you looked at-” The man paused seeing the wounds gone. The man slid his hand over Castiel’s bare chest, Castiel’s shirt practically ripped off and holding on by one shoulder and bottom of the shirt. “Holy fuck.”

 

Castiel blinked at him, curiously.

 

“I mean holy fuck about you being a holy ripped man beast I want to lick, but holy fuck you healed?!” The man breathed, but Castiel didn’t get the sexualizing him aspect.

 

“...Why did you want to lick me?” Castiel asked confused. “...if you want to...I guess I do owe you.” The man smirked letting his fingers linger, but he could tell on Castiel’s face that it had gone over his head and it wasn’t an invite.

 

“Ooh.” The masked man hummed. “As much as I’m tempted...I think it’s time to take my leave.” The masked man spoke standing after running his fingers in his chest a couple more time with a sad sigh. “I might be a bit too much of Eve’s apple for you.”

 

“You’re not an apple.” Castiel blinking standing too, as The masked man laughed wholeheartedly.

 

“You’re cute. Clueless, but cute.” The masked man popped an unwrapped piece of gum into his mouth chewing. “Good luck out there, Hercules. Hope I see you and those abs again.” The man shoved his hands into his pocket.

 

“You can,” Castiel spoke in just awe and disbelief. “I owe you so much...my life. My everything...It’s yours. You can have me in body and spirit...I am yours, My sworn…” Castiel bowed not realizing what that meant in a sexual tone as the masked man blushed.

 

“Trying to keep the holy path here man.” The man laughed nervously fanning himself. “I-Imma going to go before things heat up b-but Thanks for like...you.” The man ushered to Castiel’s hot body, before reaching out and rubbing his abs. “F-For the road.” The man let out a laugh before he paused. “...You should invest in a mask....It’s safer you know?”

 

Castiel nodded as the man pulled down his mask.

 

“Later, gator.” The man spoke before using his powers to hover before he used a green force to power himself away. Castiel could only watch him go...his heart pounding watching him go.

 

It was only a months later when a cute seventeen-year-old stepped into his homeroom that he knew...that was his sworn. He saw the seventeen-year-old boy’s recognition on his face seeing his homeroom teacher, but that wasn’t what made Castiel recognize him. It was the second Castiel took in the man’s lips, watching the teen ’s tongue slid against his lips. He recognized him, the lips he had felt against his own giving him life….

 

“You’re the teacher right?” The teen spoke eyeing him with almost a playful smugness, thinking only Dean knew who Castiel was and not the other way around. “...I’m Dean. Dean Winchester...and you are?” Dean held out his hand.

 

“Castiel. Castiel Novak.” Castiel spoke taking it gripping it rather firmly which Dean breathed out in surprise.

 

“W-Whoa, strong grip.” Dean laughed as Castiel loosened his grip.

 

“Sorry about that,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him flirtingly.

 

“Would be the first time that a man knew how to hold me.” Dean flirted.

 

“...Do men not know how to shake hands?” Castiel spoke confused as Dean let out a loving laugh letting go to move to his seat.

 

...And castiel loved him.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pressed kisses against Atticus’ head as his alarm going off made him realize it was his work alarm. An alarm usually Dean woke him before it went off to have slow lazy sex or just to snuggle till it did. Castiel felt tears welled in his eyes before he stood moving to lay his baby on the bed to get dressed. Atticus fussed but calmed when Castiel held him close once more.

 

“Forgive me, I don’t know exactly what I am doing,” Castiel spoke as Atticus blinked at him innocently. “Ready to go to school?” Castiel choked out as he went to class. He needed to keep some sort of normal.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**At school**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s class poured into his class, Castiel softly had Atticus held in his cars baby seat. Fast asleep in class. He wasn’t sure how Sam would react a stranger having his baby nephew but his thought was lost the second Sam came in he walked in Castiel tensed.

 

“...Hey, Mr. Novak.” Sam spoke looking down at Atticus, Atticus fast asleep from the car ride didn’t notice Sam touch his little feet. “I didn’t know you had a son.”

 

How...did Sam not recognize him?

 

“I do…” Castiel spoke slowly in confusion as Sam nodded.

 

“What’s his name?” Sam asked.

 

“...Atticus.” Castiel breathed as Sam nodded.

 

“From _To kill a mockingbird_?” Sam stated, completely unphased by the name. Castiel expected some sort of reaction. “An english teacher naming their kid after a character of a book. Shocking.” Sam spoke with a chuckle eyeing Atticus. “He’s a cutie though.”

 

Castiel said nothing watching Sam move away, when Castiel called to Sam making him turn.

 

“Hey, Sam...Don’t you have a nephew named Atticus?” Castiel asked as Sam blinked at him.

 

“No. I have a nephew named Caspian.” Sam spoke. “Maybe you're thinking about heather she has a brother named Alfie or something.”

 

“Right,” Castiel stated as Sam moved to his seat, Castiel said nothing before he took a seat himself letting the class pour in as Atticus scrunched his face as students poured over him in curiosity. Atticus would wake when people got a little too curious on their very bland teacher, he would smile and be so full of life. The teens would gush over him, and even when Castiel was teaching, sometimes Atticus would yawn or stretch which would draw the attention to him.

 

Castiel didn’t mind the show hog.

 

“We have to meet your wife sometime.” The students said as they piled out.

 

“Yeah he’s so cute, I bet your wife is cute too!” Another said she left.

 

Castiel was cleaning up the board when his normal little trouble making student walked over from her desk.

 

Her name was Claire “my parents were meth heads” which she claims is her last name, Foster care child, ditcher, and trouble maker. She was an english lover with an attitude. This was the only class she ever attended and actually did...extremely well in. Castiel liked the questions she asked and how she engaged.

 

“What’s his name?” Claire asked touching his toes as he smiled at her, he looked so much like Dean when he did.

 

“Atticus.” Castiel spoke turning to her.

 

“He looks a lot like you,” Claire spoke, normally people thought he looked like Dean. “The emotion behind his eyes. You can’t help but smile looking at him.”

 

“I think he looks more like my sworn.” Castiel commented.

 

“Yeah? Is he your husbands?” Claire asked, Castiel slowly turned. No one remembered Dean was his.

 

“You know I have a husband?” Castiel asked.

 

“Um, Yeah. He’s come a couple times.” Claire commented. “I remember last time he was sitting on your desk here, I walked in on your guys kissing. And you couldn’t keep your hands off of him, kept like rubbing his tummy.”

 

He remembered that that was before Dean had Atticus. Dean had come to surprise him, it was just after a scare that morning and Castiel was worried Atticus would come when he was unreachable at work. Dean had come to comfort him, making sure Castiel knew he was okay and that this baby wasn’t coming out without him there.

 

They had started to kiss and things got a bit more heated than he liked, which was exactly how they got Atticus in the first place. A visit from Dean at school. Luckily for him, they were only caught the second time heavily making out once their clothes were returned to their order.

 

It brought a bunch of giggles as Dean blushed before hoping off the counter, he said goodbye before too many kids came in before Dean walked away after a quick goodbye to Sam.

 

“You remember him?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Yeah…?” Claire stated eyeing him weirdly as Castiel moved to her eyeing her with squinting eyes.

 

“...Do you know where Atticus’ name comes from?” Castiel asked her, she made a confused face.

 

“From the book, How-” Claire didn’t get any farther before Castiel stuck his finger into her mouth. She made a face before forcing his hand away from his mouth. “DUDE!”

 

“You’re a super.” Castiel spoke as Claire looked taken back. “...but you know that.”

 

“I-...I-....I- WAIT...W-Well so are you!” Claire snapped. “Did your fingers read me like a scanner?! What are you a robot?!”

 

“Alien.” Castiel commented. “A level five alien race.”

 

“...This explains so much…” Claire eyed him explaining why he didn’t understand human ways or emotions.

 

“What are your powers?” Castiel asked.

 

“Why?” Claire questioned.

 

“Because whatever your powers are, you are able to bypass a villain’s mind control. Everyone forgot Dean and I even knew each other. Even our _own_ children don’t recognize me, Only Atticus.” Castiel spoke. “Whatever powers you have could help me.”

 

“I-I  can’t...I-I don’t even know how-” Claire started.

 

“Please.” Castiel begged.

 

“...” Claire sighed as she crossed her arms, she thought about it for a moment before she glanced at him as a bee flew through the window. Landing on Claire’s shoulder, Castiel moved to brush it off but it only came back as another one landed on her other shoulder. Then another. Castiel let out a shaky breath in surprise as Claire glanced at the bees that held onto her.

 

“...You’re the queen.” Castiel spoke. “They listen and respond to you...I can hear them. Understand them….They connect with you. You are the mindhive.”

 

“...” She nodded. “I always have their thoughts and feelings in my head...maybe that’s why It didn’t affect me but I don’t know how I can help.”

 

“...You have a power Cain could only hope for.” Castiel stated. “Powers he was able to control with a Gem, you… can control animals and people through thought.”

 

“W-Whoa. Whoa. I have only been able to control bees.” Claire stated.

 

“You can control so much more, Claire. I can feel it.” Castiel spoke. “I can help you like I've helped my kids and Dean grow their powers-”

 

“Feel it or you just hoping.” Claire scoffed getting upset.

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked.

 

“...you know I thought you were different.” Claire snapped. “But you just want to use me like everyone else.” Claire turned walking out as Castiel tried to follow but the bees blocked her following him.

 

“Claire!” Castiel called but she was gone, and so was Castiel’s hope.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Atticus cried in the car that normally calmed him down, but he couldn’t stop crying. He missed his mommy. Castiel could tell. He did too. Castiel sighed driving past his neighborhood, seeing Cain was walking out of the house and getting into his car. Castiel noticed slyly going back around the block before he pulled into the abandoned house next door to his. Unable to sell because of the economy. Castiel eyed the front lawn of his house making sure Cain was gone. Dean should have be home alone with the kids.

 

Castiel moved to the front lawn, quickly getting rid of the for sale sign before he took Atticus out of the car.

 

“Give me a second, love.” Castiel breathed before he walked over to Dean’s house. He knocked on the door which he let Atticus cry till Dean opened the door.

 

“Can I help you?” Dean asked eyeing Castiel pretending to be flustered.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a diaper, please.” Castiel lied as Dean looked at the baby. “I just moved in next door and I realized I don’t have any diapers. Please, I don’t want him to get diaper rash.”

 

“...I might have a diaper.” Dean ushered him inside, as Castiel happily smiled. Dean ushered him upstairs as the kids worked on their homework at the table. Sam glanced up confused but didn’t say anything since Dean was already leading him up the stairs. Dean pulled open the nursery pausing at the beautiful stuff he had in there for Atticus, he only hesitated for a moment before he moved to grab a diaper. “Here.”

 

“...Do you mind if I borrow your changing table? I haven’t set up mine yet.” Castiel lied. Dean nodded as Castiel put him on the changing table and pretending to not know what to do. “You know how to change him right?”

 

“...My sw-wife use to…” Castiel spoke. Dean didn’t ask where she was...if she wasn’t here to change him...you could guess.

 

“....I got it.”  Dean offered before he took Atticus, Atticus beamed so happily, his eyes lit up being so close to Dean. Dean changed him before picking him up. Pressing loving kisses to his belly and happily rocking him. Dean was so natural with him. “...So you are our new neighbor.”

 

“Yeah, just started moving in,” Castiel spoke as Dean bit his finger to feed Atticus, not even realize he did as Atticus happily suckled his mother's blood.

 

“I recognize you.” Dean spoke. “You’re sam’s teacher. His homeroom teacher.”

 

“Yes. Ah. That’s where I recognize you.” Castiel laughed as Dean rocked Atticus softly.

 

“Yeah Yeah.” Dean smiled along, their talk was boring and catching up kind of talk with your husband who had no idea they were together almost made Castiel feel like they were reliving the memories. It wasn’t till Dean had put down Atticus in his crib fast asleep and Dean had moved to leave that he noticed that this wasn’t part of his made up life. “I-I’m sorry, I'm like...kidnapping your kid.”

 

“I don’t think he minds.” Castiel breathed as Dean moved to collect Atticus from the crib softly handing him back to Castiel. Castiel watched him with sad eyes as he took him. Dean eyed the son he didn’t remember.

 

“I remember when mine were that small…” Dean commented. “I always loved babies. Especially mine.”

 

“...” Castiel stared at him as Dean glanced up at him.

 

“Here. Diapers. On me.” Dean spoke holding out a bag of diapers, Castiel softly took them before Dean walked him out.

 

You know, It sucked losing Dean once.

 

...but watching the door close in his face in a nice goodbye?

 

Yeah, that hurt too.


	3. To lie in the bed we made

  
  
  
  


 

 

Castiel has rented the house next door. 

 

Did he reeks of desperation or what?

 

Castiel knew dean was going to kill him when he fixed everything, now that he technically put money down on the house. He technically owned two houses. 

 

He mostly got the bare minimum stuff brought in, except for the baby supplies which he got mostly got hand me down items just for the time being. Other stuff he needed, he used it as a reason to-

 

Dean’s front door opened, as he blinked at Castiel who held out Atticus out to him, Dean gave a soft smile as he softly collected Atticus into his arms looking down at the baby with love. Atticus smiled happily at Dean who lifted him pressing love kisses on his stomach before letting him in. Dean always lit up when he cared for him. Dean’s being missed his baby boy. 

 

“So what did you need this time, Castiel?” Dean asked.

 

“Um...Baby powder.” Castiel lied as Dean laughed softly. 

 

“Now I’m sure you are just bringing him to spoil me.” Dean smiled at him, eyeing the beautiful baby boy. “God I miss having a baby. He’s just so precious.” 

 

Dean pressed multiple kisses to his head which Atticus chewed on his hands happily beaming ear to ear. Dean paused at the last kiss taking the time to smell the newborn. Atticus cooed as Dean snapped back into reality. Dean laid him in his arms, softly biting his finger and letting Atticus suckle without realizing he even did. 

 

“You know you are always welcome to visit him,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned his attention to Castiel.

 

“O-Oh I couldn’t,” Dean spoke blushing. 

 

“Well,” Castiel spoke. “...My doors always open.” Dean softly smiled at him. 

 

“Thanks.” Dean softly, softly pulled his hand away once Atticus stopped sucking, Moving to walk to grab baby powder from a cabinet before holding it out to him. “...baby powder.” 

 

“...Thanks.” Castiel softly took it into his hands, as they stopped slowly, their fingers moving against each other before Dean hesitantly pulled his fingers away. 

 

“U-Um...H-Here,” Dean spoke offering Atticus to him again, which Castiel took him. 

 

“T-Thanks.” Castiel rocked Atticus as he hesitantly walked to the door with Dean. 

 

“I’ll see you next time.” Dean hummed as Castiel nodded before Dean softly closed the door. Castiel sighed sadly at Atticus who instantly started to whimper without Dean.

 

“I know...I know.” Castiel nuzzled him as he walked him back over to their house. 

 

____________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel softly sat at his desk at work, Atticus sitting at his desk watching as Castiel’s pen move. School was over, and despite reality not being right, he still needed a job when he fixed everything. 

 

Atticus dropped his teething toy onto the counter as Castiel glanced up from his work, he smiled at his dad who smiled softly back at him. Castiel handed him his teething toy back which atticus who cooed looking up behind Castiel beaming at someone. Castiel hesitantly turned to see Dean standing here. He almost believed the curse was broken, that Dean remembered they were in love. 

 

“What are you still doing here?” Dean asked as he softly leaned down playing with Atticus’ hands. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“I came to pick up Sam, but he’s still in a test,” Dean stated leaning against the desk, before picking up Atticus from the desk. “And what are you doing here, little one? Don’t you have a baby sitter?” Dean picked him up pressing loving kisses to his belly before just holding him.

 

“No. I don’t. The school doesn’t mind him being here.” Castiel stated as Dean eyed him. 

 

“Well. I can take him during school days.” Dean asked. “If you want me to.”

 

“Wouldn’t your husband be mad?” Castiel spat out bitterly as Dean’s smile faded, Dean didn’t think he was obvious. “He doesn’t seem like the kid type.”

 

“...I remember him liking kids….when we first had...I mean a-adopted...I remember him being so happy the first time I remember he couldn’t stop holding Caspian...I barely had a moment to feed him...uh...with a bottle I mean.  I just remember...him from the first six months of Caspian’s life just... cradling Caspian...almost like he...didn’t believe such...a beautiful thing could be real…” Castiel stared at him, that...was him Dean was talking about. Not Cain. 

 

“...anyways.” Dean cleared his throat. “...That’s in the past now, My husband now doesn’t want to look at me, let alone touch me.” Castiel breathed out a very subtle relieved sigh at that to himself but didn’t comment just watching Dean. “I admit I’ve been a bit more...needy usually he loves it... but...I don’t know why...he doesn’t like...that anymore….I don’t...even think he particularly likes  _ me _ anymore-” 

 

“Why?” Castiel asked before Dean glanced up. “Why have you been needier?”

 

“I feel like...I’m missing something,” Dean confessed pausing after he said it after Atticus cooed. “...Plus...ever since seeing your baby...I’ve been wanting a baby of my own….” Castiel watched Dean press a loving kiss to Atticus’ forehead. “I honestly don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Castiel spoke, as Dean gave him soft smile. “And…though my class would be sad…. I would love for you to watch Atticus for me.” 

 

“...Thanks.” Dean breathed.

 

“Thanks?” Castiel laughed. “You’re doing  _ me _ the favor.” 

 

“I know...I-I just…” Dean paused before speaking sounding like he could cry. “...Miss him when he’s not here.” Castiel’s smile faded at that.

 

“You know...You are welcome to visit him anytime you’d like.” Castiel spoke.

 

“I couldn’t oppose-” Dean waved him off but Castiel took his hand. 

 

“Dean...I think less of me around him is a good thing.” Castiel spoke as Dean looked at Castiel’s hand holding his breath. Castiel hesitantly removed it, and they both exchanged nervous laughs. “S-Sorry.”

 

“I-It’s okay.” Dean let out a nervous laugh. “But...um...thank you. I-I can come get Atticus in the morning, once my husband leaves for work.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke. “I’ll have to owe you a burrito.”

 

“With the sauce?” Dean laughed speaking like they used to.

 

“Of course. With extra steak, like you like it.” Castiel beamed as Dean paused his smile softly fading.

 

“...How did you know that?” Dean asked curiously. 

 

“...Lucky guess.” Castiel stated as Sam walked into the room. 

 

“Hey, Dean I’m ready to go,” Sam spoke as Dean turned. 

 

“How did you know this is where I’d be?” Dean asked with a laugh. 

 

“I knew Atticus would still be around. You have like a sixth sense where he is at all times.” Sam scoffed. 

 

“I know because he’s just the sweetest!” Dean pressed loving kisses to Atticus’ face who cooed and smiled happily. 

 

“Come on, Dean.” Sam sighed as Dean hesitantly gave back the baby before waving them both goodbye. Watching them go was heartbreaking once again, and the second Atticus heard the door close...he cried. 

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their arrangement….it...worked. 

 

Dean picked up Atticus and dropped him off long before Cain returned, held up for long hours causing chaos to the city but as long as he had Castiel’s family hostage...he didn’t care what he did. His family was too important. 

 

Sometimes, when Cain came home and Atticus was put down and the house was quiet...he could hear Dean and Cain argue. Though Castiel could never understand what they were arguing about. However, he always pressed against the glass to hear. Trying to make out. Every night there was a fight or argument….

 

And every week that went by it got worse and worse…

 

He noticed the children were allowed home less and less, he wasn’t sure if it was because of Dean or Cain who sent them to live at their grandmothers. 

 

But he no longer saw them or Dean taking them to school….

 

Dean faked a smile every time he came to collect Atticus or drop him off, but Castiel would tell...Dean wasn’t happy, eyes hollow with puffy eyes.  

 

However...this last time he came…

 

Castiel opened the front door, seeing Dean in one of his old large sweaters, his eyes full of tears, and...a black eye. 

 

“D-...Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean sniffed trying not to break down.

 

“I-I’m here for Atticus.” Dean sniffed covering his mouth as though that hid the bruise around his eye. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel moved to him but Dean took a couple steps back. 

 

“Please just give me the baby.” Dean sobbed breaking down, as he waited for him to give over Atticus. “GIVE ME MY BABY!” 

 

However, Castiel didn’t move from the door. Dean groaned in frustration, moving to pass him to get the baby when Dean passed Castiel. Castiel grabbed him, shoving the door closed moving to pin him in his hall. 

 

“Cas-” Dean started with a sob of frustration. Castiel cupped Dean’s face, pressing his lips onto Dean. Dean didn’t hesitate to react, grabbing Castiel’s suit he pressed himself against him with a desperate moan. Castiel’s large hands grabbed his waist as Dean moaned into the kiss, Dean felt Castiel break the kiss, he moved to press lustful kisses against his neck, as Dean panted taking this in. 

 

He was...cheating on his mate. 

 

He just kissed his neighbor. 

 

He should stop. 

 

This was wrong.

 

Dean sucked in air to say something but the second their eyes connected Dean lustfully moved to kiss him once more forcing the large sweater off his body. He let Castiel press him against the wall once more, scrambling to undo his pants as Castiel fingers slid over every bruise more focused on Dean’s body then getting undressed. 

 

Dean had already slid out of his jeans, as Castiel now happy to see Dean’s naked body, slid his underwear down which Dean turned to focus on getting Castiel undressed with shaky fingers, pulling Castiel free of his pants. Castiel moved to toss off his own shirt before Dean reconnected him into a string of kisses. Dean grabbed some baby oil for the baby he kept in Atticus’ baby bag. Slathering Castiel’s cock with oil Dean kissed him roughly.

 

Castiel picked him up, the baby oil quickly moved away by Dean, castiel now feeling how much thinner he was feeling. Was...Dean not eating?

 

Castiel pressed him back into the wall moving to press into him, as Dean moaned breaking the kiss as he moaned against Castiel’s ear gripping Castiel’s hair as he gasped feeling so...undescribable. 

 

Castiel didn’t hesitated to start rocking into him, Dean moaned softly at the feel of Castiel's rocking into him. Gripping him with dear life and his body craved the intimacy, Dean keeping it down as he let out deep and ragged breathes against his ear. Dean rolled his hips to meet his thrusts. The sex was a lot more desperate than the last time they did it. 

 

Castiel admitted the comfort he was trying to give to him...was now comforting him too. When they came Dean couldn’t even let out more than a choke for air. Dean shivering as he sucked in air, Castiel’s grunt in his ear and cum filling him. Dean held him for dear life, shaking with the thought of reality hitting them. What they had done. 

 

Dean pulled back hesitantly, panting as he looked into his eyes as Castiel stared back almost as desperate.

 

“...We really shouldn’t have-” Dean spoke but Castiel pressed him back into a heated kiss, and...Dean forgot the words when Castiel eventually pulled out, he carried him towards the bedroom. 

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rested in bed with him, softly Castiel held the smaller man in his arms, softly sliding a hand up and down Dean’s under thigh. Dean laid in bed with him in silence chewing on his finger nails. Enjoying the comfort and the feeling of Castiel’s touch. So familiar but so new at the same time. 

 

Dean raised his head from Castiel’s chest, Castiel’s eyes moved to the movement to look at him.

 

“...hi,” Dean whispered. 

 

“...hi.” Castiel whispered back, before Castiel hesitantly leaned down capturing his lips. Dean airy moan, as he kissed back softly. The kiss continued the kiss, till Atticus’ crying made the parents break the kiss. Dean got up, quickly grabbing his boxers, Castiel shot up but Dean had already gone to find his baby. Dean returned with Atticus holding him softly shushing him as Atticus fussed for food. 

 

Dean took him to the bed, taking a seat, he softly bit into his own finger, feeding him as he smiled down at him with such love, feeling Castiel press kisses to his shoulder. 

 

“You’re so beautiful...but are even more than you care for him,” Castiel whispered, as Castiel held him softly. 

 

“...” Dean said nothing watching Atticus drinking looking around. “...You know...I have never cheated on my husband before…”

 

“I know,” Castiel spoke. Despite the fact, he did just sleep with his husband. Castiel eyed his husband before pressing him into a loving kiss to Dean’s neck as Dean felt tears in his eyes, tears that spilled onto his son as he shook. 

 

“I  _ love _ my husband.” Dean sobbed as Castiel tried to calm his tears. 

 

“Dean. I know.” Castiel spoke cupping his face, as he softly touched Dean’s black eye. Dean flinched at the touch, but Castiel slowly moved his hand away to press a soft kiss to it. Dean submitted slowly as their lips connected soft and easy, Dean pulled back when Atticus started to fuss again. Dean excused himself without a word, changing him and putting him back to bed. When Dean came back he instantly started to collect his clothes. “Come back to bed...I’ll make you some breakfast in bed.”  

 

“I-I’m sorry. I-I can’t do this.” Dean moved to collect his clothes. Castiel sat up worried. 

 

“Why not?” Castiel asked as he got up and tried to hold Dean but Dean kept wiggling out of his touch. 

 

“I’m. married.” Dean choked out upset.

 

“Marriage doesn’t involve black eyes, Dean!” Castiel choked out as Dean continued to cry. 

 

“I love him.” Dean covered his face. No Dean, you love me.

 

“He doesn’t love you.” Castiel pleaded. 

 

“Yes, he does.” Dean sobbed. “And I betrayed him.”

 

“No, you didn’t,” Castiel reassured.

 

“Please stop trying to change my mind. I believe I already made myself clear.” Dean cried. “I-I still watch Atticus but...this can’t happen again. I’m still with my husband.”

 

“Then leave him.” Castiel tried to hold Dean but he kept moving away.

 

“What?” Dean sobbed pausing.

 

“Leave him. I can...be a way better husband than he is to you. I can keep you and our children safe, if you leave with me, right now.” Castiel begged cupping Dean’s face. “I love you so  _ fucking _ much Dean.” Castiel pressed him back into a hard, kiss which Dean started to melt into but he pulled back. 

 

“I-I can’t! I’m sorry.” Dean grabbed his shoes and left out the door, Castiel angrily tossed his side table, breaking his lamp as he sat down and cried into his hands. 

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean hadn’t come by to see them, and Castiel thought that would happen. Atticus missed Dean so much and...Castiel had a hard time keeping it together. It had almost been two months since Dean was his husband. Atticus was three months old. 

 

Castiel hadn’t seen his children in two months, Dean in almost a month. Castiel asked Dean how Dean or the kids were time to time, trying not to cry as he did. 

 

Cain hadn’t wanted the kids around anymore, forced Dean to have them sent to live with their grandmother. Even Sam had to go live with his mother. Sam would stop by to see Dean but...Dean wasn’t doing so good. Would cry all the time, and the bruises were getting worse. Dean was a super. He normally didn’t bruise...so...Cain...being able to leave a mark...he  _ hit _ him  _ HARD _ . 

 

Castiel stopped grading papers to cover his face with some broken sobs. This happened a lot more now then Castiel cared to admit. He cried when he was alone, or when Atticus wouldn’t notice. Hoping to spare him from his pain, when a hand held out a box of tissues. Castiel glanced up at the sound, seeing Claire holding out the box. 

 

“Here.” Claire offered as Castiel wiped his eyes before using her tissues. “...Still no husband back...huh?” 

 

Castiel shook his head no, Claire looked down sadly. 

 

“...Mr. Novak...I’m...really sorry-” Claire started.

 

“No, Claire. I’m sorry. I asked too much of you and...It was wrong of me to think of you as a solution to my problems.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“You...were just desperate. You have been nothing but good to me and needed my help...I turned my back on you...and I’m sorry….Listen if you really need my help-.” Claire stated as the school phone rang to his classroom. Castiel gave her his undivided attention but Claire kept glancing at the phone. “Aren’t you going to get that?” 

 

“I can call them back,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I can wait a second.” Claire sat on a nearby desk as Castiel moved to answer it. 

“Mr. Novak’s office?" Castiel spoke.

 

“...um.” A voice spoke with shaky words. “...Hey, Cas...It’s Dean...sam’s brother...I-I...Obviously, you know who I am-.” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel spoke with concern, as it was quiet for a long time. Dean let out a sigh.

 

“...I called because I thought you should know...and I honestly don’t know what to do from here...and it’s hard to explain-” Dean started hesitantly.

 

“...You’re pregnant...aren’t you?” Castiel spoke as the conversation went quiet. 

 

“...He hasn’t touched me…” Dean whispered. “He’s going to know...and I’m scared.” 

 

“Dean...I’ll handle this. Just keep like everything is normal. Trust me. It’s going to be okay. Just...meet me tomorrow morning when he leaves at my house...” Castiel stated as Dean sobbed on his end. “...I love you, Dean.”

 

Dean didn’t answer hanging up as Castiel turned to look at Claire. 

 

“Claire....I really hate to ask..” Castiel started hanging up his phone. “...but I’m going to really need that favor….” 


	4. The tragedy

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean stared burying his face into his hands, how was he...pregnant? Dean paced in Castiel’s living room unable to decide if he wanted to pace or sit down. Either way, he wanted to vomit. He was glad Castiel gave him a spare key to the house because if he did this in his empty home he would break down especially since he wanted-no, needed to talk to Castiel.

 

Dean heard the front door open, and Dean stood looking at Castiel who came home. Castiel carried Atticus inside of the house. Dean’s eyes fell to Castiel and Dean felt a wave of Nausea just meeting his eyes. Dean covered his mouth moving towards the bathroom, losing the food in his belly. Dean tensed when Castiel’s hand touched his back, Dean recoiled which made Castiel draw back his hand. 

 

“Sorry.” Dean breathed covering his face. 

 

“I-It’s okay.” Castiel breathed nervously. Dean sat against the tub covering his face they both sat in silence. “...How sure are you that you’re pregnant?”

 

“...Pretty sure.” Dean spoke with a sniff holding his knees, wiping tears in his face. “I started to bleed neon pink blood.” Castiel’s heart raced as he softly kneeled down.

 

“A-...A girl.” Castiel spoke as he softly and hesitantly touched Dean’s knee, trying to comfort his trembling. 

 

“I never thought I could get pregnant with someone else’s baby,” Dean spoke. “It’s a DNA thing. I never thought it was possible with a human.” Castiel softly rubbed his knee, Dean let out a sob. “I’m not a cheater-”

 

“Dean, I know,” Castiel whispered as Dean sobbed. 

 

“I love my husband.” Dean cried as Castiel eyed his face, softly cupping his face before pressing sweet loving kisses to his lips. Dean kissed back softly without hesitating desperately clinging to him as they showed intimacy. Dean found himself slipping onto his lap, Castiel’s hands touched him almost desperately. Dean didn’t know why or how it was so easy to slip each other's clothes off.  Despite how horrible he felt to cheat on his husband…

 

Why was he so desperate for Castiel’s touch?   
  
Dean rolled his hips slowly riding Castiel’s cock with hitched breaths as Castiel slid his hands down Dean’s hips. Castiel’s lips pressing hot and mouthed kisses on Dean’s neck as they had sex. Castiel was so delicate, and Dean swore he couldn’t stop noticing how delicately Castiel would touch his belly. 

 

When Dean came, it wasn’t loud or anything more than releasing the breath he was holding, cum spilling onto their skin and whatever clothes that remained. Dean held him, nuzzling into him as Dean breathed calmed and relaxed. When Dean had come off his high, he softly climbed off Castiel’s cock, cum sliding down his legs as Castiel eyed him. Dean took in the fact the remainder of his clothes were covered in cum and sweat. Dean moved to collect his underwear but Castiel touched his skin. 

 

“Take a shower. Clean up. While I wash your clothes, we can talk.” Castiel spoke getting up, he took Dean’s clothes from the floor as Dean hesitantly stripped the remaining off. Castiel took in Dean’s bruised and thinning body, as Dean hesitantly turned to climb into the shower. Castiel eyed the shower once before he left the room, leaving Dean to privacy.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean stepped out of the shower to see some of Castiel’s pajamas on the floor folded neatly for him which Dean softly dressed before walking back to the living room. The tv was on and Atticus was in a baby rocker chewing on a chew toy. Dean naturally went to him, collecting him into his arms. Atticus beamed at his mother’s presence as Dean glanced him over. 

 

Dean pressed kisses to Atticus’ face as Atticus beamed, Dean turned to see Castiel cooking lunch, Dean moved to the kitchen taking a seat on the chair. 

 

“...Did you get off school for me?” Dean asked with a soft smile.

 

“Told them I had a family emergency,” Castiel stated with a shrug. “You needed me. The baby...needed me.” Dean said nothing as he gave a soft smile. Glancing over the food Castiel was making. 

 

“Pancakes?” Dean laughed lovingly. 

 

“What?” Castiel asked curiously as  Dean shook his head snatching some bacon happily.

 

“...My husband.” Dean spoke softly at the fond memories. “...I know something bad happened when he’d make me pancakes.”

 

“...Really?” Castiel asked. He didn’t realize he did it. 

 

“He knew that was my favorite meal...so he always made it to cheer me up. Without me even realizing I needed it.” Dean chuckled softly as he paused for a long time. “...The last time he made it for me...I never knew why…” Castiel raised his head at that, Dean eyed him telling that Castiel wanted him to continue. Dean shuffled the baby in his arms.

 

“...It was in between Caspian and Octavia.” Dean spoke as Atticus chewed on his hand. “....during the three or so years they are apart.” Dean started to feed Atticus as Castiel stared at him. “Twice it happened.” 

 

Dean rocked Atticus as Atticus beamed up at him sucking happily.

 

“...I had...randomly woken up to a green bloody nose.” Dean chuckled as Castiel looked down sadly. “...The two nights it happened were...random...and it only ever happened twice. Those two mornings I woke up to pancakes and him asking if I was okay...never knew why though...I don’t think I ever asked...but I knew the pancakes were always not a good sign...so I never asked...but he was always so sad-”

 

“Ask him,” Castiel spoke as Dean was taken back. “Ask him...and I will promise you he will not know what you are talking about or hold that same sadness you remember.”

 

“What...What do you mean?” Dean asked curiously as Castiel took his hand. 

 

“Dean… There’s something I should have told you-” Castiel started but laughter flickered at the touch, Dean and Castiel turned seeing an almost mirage of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ “Babe.” Dean’s...other echoed lightly swatting Castiel’s...other, knocked his hand away from a bloody green nose. “I’m fine. It’s just a bloody nose.” Dean commented as Castiel looked at him sadly softly place a cloth under Dean’s nose.  _

 

_ “Are you sure you are feeling okay?” Castiel asked as Dean leaned against the counter that wasn’t there. It was because in Dean’s home...that’s where the counter was.  _

 

_ “Why? Should I not?” Dean asked as Castiel pulled the cloth from his nose, watching the green blood sliding down his nose. Castiel moved to get another cloth as the image faded.  _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean and Castiel’s eyes turned to each other, but then...they both looked down to see Atticus’ eyes glowing before they returned to normal. 

 

“What was that?” Dean asked confused.

 

“A memory…” Castiel spoke touching Atticus’s head with a chuckle. “...one you shouldn’t have, now should you buddy?” Atticus chewed on his fingers. 

 

“A...memory?” Dean spoke as he walked towards where the others had been. “But that was a memory with my husband….” 

 

“...Dean… Talk to your husband about the blood.” Castiel spoke sadly. “Listen to his answers...Then if you do not accept the answers. Come find me.” Dean softly nodded, not understanding but...he didn’t ask. Castiel placed the food in front of Dean, as Dean smiled at the pancakes before moving to eat. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

Castiel woke the next morning to an empty bed again, how he missed Dean...They had spent the majority of yesterday together till Dean had to pick up the kids to bring back to his moms. Dean seemed...always off when it was time to end their time together. Whatever happiness or comfort Castiel had brought him had drained with the realization...Dean...had to go home to Cain.

 

Dean’s face would darken and he would be colder to Castiel. Castiel knew dean was conflicted on...being pregnant with a man’s baby, he didn’t see as his husband. The conflict on...not loving his ‘husband’, Cain, anymore. 

 

Castiel sat up, glancing at his son who was sleeping on the bed next to him. Castiel softly rubbed his tummy which made Atticus open his eyes tiredly. 

 

“Time to go to school, buddy,” Castiel spoke as Atticus let out a yawn. Castiel chuckled picking him up, he moved to press kisses to his skin before moving to get them both ready for school. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel worked during his lunch, Atticus enjoying some of Castiel’s yogurt when Castiel stopped to take a bite for himself. He would then offer some to Atticus who always made a face when he tried it pouting not sure if he liked it. 

 

Castiel raised his head when someone entered his classroom, Dean stood at the door knocking softly. 

 

“Hi,” Dean spoke as Castiel stood instantly seeing his sworn. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke offering his seat. “What a nice surprise.” 

 

“I...I’m sorry. I had to drop off something for Sam...” Dean stated trailing off from his lie. Maybe himself realizing Castiel would know his lie… “I hope I’m not intruding.” 

 

“No,” Castiel stated. “Take a seat. Please. Rest.” Dean didn’t object, as he took a seat, he had a swollen lip which meant that Cain got handsy with him. Castiel never brought them up unless Dean did, Dean rubbed his stomach affectionately as he sat without realizing he even did. He was silent for a long time. 

 

“...I had my first craving this morning.” Dean spoke as Castiel moved a seat closer to him his whole face lighting up. 

 

“R-Really?” Castiel spoke touching Dean’s belly. 

 

“I  _ craved _ chocolate chip cookies.” Dean chuckled. “And milk.... I went out to buy some in the middle of the night...Cain wasn’t too happy about my trip.” Dean touched his lip, as Castiel softly took his other hand. Dean was quiet for a long time. “I asked him..about my green nose bleeds. He had no idea what I was talking about. Said I was just having a runny nose….How did you know he wouldn’t?”

 

Castiel was quiet for a while before Castiel hesitantly spoke. 

 

“...I knew he wouldn’t remember something he wasn’t there for.” Castiel started as Dean turned confused. “...I was there, Dean...not him…” Dean looked super confused. “...Dean, that man who you think is your husband is not your husband. He’s a super villain who bested me, made everyone forget me and you were together so he can keep me under his thumb with you all hostage.”

 

“You’re crazy.” Dean pulled his hand away looking at him...like he didn’t believe.

 

“Dean, it’s true. He changed your memories to make it seem like  _ he _ was your sworn.” Castiel tried to explain as Dean stood walking over to the window, Dean was quiet for a while taking this in before he turned walking back.

 

“How can I believe you?” Dean scoffed. “You sound crazy.”

 

“...I can prove it.” Castiel spoke. “Ask me anything.” 

 

“Fine,” Dean spoke as he moved to take a seat again. “What did the green blood mean?”

 

“I…” Castiel paused, the sadness in his face as Dean demanded once again.

 

“You know, don’t you?” Dean snapped. 

 

“Dean-” Castiel hesitated. 

 

“Tell me!” Dean demanded as Castiel flinched quiet for a long time before he sighed and spoke. 

 

“...The reason you remember...the green blood made me sad...is…” Castiel hesitated. “...On my planet...unlike your world...green is...the color of death…” Dean was taken back. “...Where you humans wear black in mourning, we mourn with green.” Dean was dead quiet for a long time his voice shaky.

 

“...I’m dying?” Dean breathed upset. 

 

“...No… It wasn’t...you that died.” Castiel hesitantly placed a hand on Dean’s belly. Dean was quiet before tears started to fill his eyes, he covered his mouth the words hitting him without them ever being spoken. Those two times...Dean’s nose bled….?

 

Dean broke into a pained sob, as Castiel softly pulled him close letting Dean cry out the emotions bottled up from something he didn’t know he had felt. A secret Castiel should have never kept from him, Castiel held Dean so sadly as tears fell from Castiel’s eyes too. 

 

Dean curled against Castiel as Castiel held him on his lap, Dean had now calmed down nuzzling his face into his neck. Dean had a hand on his belly and Castiel’s hand put over Dean’s almost as though embracing their child. Dean’s fingers softly touching Atticus’ foot as Atticus slept. 

 

“...I believe you.” Dean spoke. “...I may not remember but I do….It’s like...my whole being knows it was true.” 

 

“I’m sorry…” Castiel whispered as Dean sat up off his chest softly. “I never wanted you to know, both of us didn’t have to mourn.”

 

“...Yes….we both did.” Dean whispered softly as Castiel kissed his forehead just holding him. “...So...you’re my husband?”

 

Castiel nodded, as Dean softly smiled at him, Dean moved to hold him tightly which Castiel held him pressing kisses to his skin. 

 

“...but...we can’t be together can we?” Dean whispered sadly in realization, Castiel looked at him. “...we are under Cain’s control...unless we can guarantee our children’s safety.” Dean’s smile faded, Castiel looked down. “Especially since we have the new one on the way…”

 

“...We just got to defeat him. Like we always have.” Castiel stated. 

 

“How?” Dean spoke as the front door to the classroom started to open, Dean quickly climbed off his lap but he was sure some of the students saw him. Dean nervously smiled pretending he wasn’t just cuddling with Castiel. “I-I should go. I-I’ll see you soon.” 

 

Castiel nodded sadly as Dean leaned down touching Atticus’ hand, pressing a kiss to his fingers before he ripped himself away. Leaving without another word. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sat at home, his hand rested on his stomach as he kept his eyes low to the ground. Cain was eating not paying attention to him, only passing slight glances that Dean was...off in his own world. Dean flinched when Cain shoved his empty plate forward, glancing up at Cain.

 

“What are you thinking about that’s making your dinner cold?” Cain spoke angrily as Dean didn’t say anything. Cain angrily grabbed Dean’s plate helping himself. “You don’t eat with me, you don’t eat at all.” 

 

Dean said nothing, he didn’t respond.

 

“...I don’t feel well...may I go to bed?” Dean asked as Cain eyed him before waving him off like he was nothing. Dean stood moving to leave before he stopped. “What was your maiden name...before we got married? I...I can’t seem to remember. It’s so fuzzy.” 

 

“...Noble.” Cain spoke hiding his lie to why Dean had no idea what it was. “Why do you want to know?” 

 

“I was asked about it at Caspian’s school.” Dean lied. “Made me feel dumb I couldn’t remember.” Cain didn’t push it, and Dean didn’t expect he would walk up the stairs to the bedroom. Dean checked to make sure Cain was still sitting at the table eating before Dean grabbed out his laptop being as quiet as he could be. 

 

Dean opened it searching for Cain Noble in the browser. Articles came up about heists, Murders- the most horrible things Cain has ever done. Dean’s eyes slid over the articles, his body lurched wanting to vomit that this man held him at night.  

 

Dean wasn’t looking for things  _ he _ did.

 

...He was looking for the one thing he  _ didn’t _ do.

 

Dean’s eyes paused a couple pages in, Dean stopped when he came across an  _ article _ that...he didn’t think much about it and almost skipped but he read the light synopsis which made him stop. Dean clicked the link, as the page came into view.

 

**THREE DIE IN TRAGEDY: A FATHER IN MOURNING**

 

Dean’s eyes slid over the article, This...was an article...He almost skipped it. Not wanting to read an article on his victims but…

 

**The father of two daughters, Sarah (age 10), Lisa (age 3) and their mother Connie leave this world after a horrible car accident that sent their car into the local river. Dying tragically, witnesses say the car swallowed the car quickly and the girls could be heard screaming inside.**

 

**Autopsy reported Connie had died on impact, the girls, Sarah and Lisa succumbing shortly after.**

 

**“The water was too unpredictable.” The local sheriff stated. “Anyone who would have tried to be a hero would have ended up another loss soul.”**

 

**We spoke to the father who was only left with more questions than answers.**

 

**“Where were the supers to save my family?” The husband and loving father, Cain Noble sobbed cradling his daughter Lisa's baby doll. “Where was Herein when you needed him?”**

 

Dean breath hitched. Herein. He remembered. That...was his husband. The father...of his children. Cain was a horrible man. A murder. Thief. Dean remembered Castiel. He remembered his child, Atticus. He  _ remembered _ Cain.  

 

Dean screamed when he yanked his hair back, being thrown to the floor Dean grunted in pain glancing up seeing Cain standing over him. 

 

“...So you remember.” Cain growled coldly, as Dean choked out a breath in fear as Cain whipped his foot back, and kicked Dean hard in the face knocking him out. 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Home

  
  


 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean opened his eyes sucking in air, as he groaned with a harsh wheeze holding his ribs before he stood looking down at the grate under him. Dean’s head was woozy as he looked down the holes of the grate, his eyes staring down at the water pooling slightly above the grate. Dean could barely make out where he was as he was forced to turn around by a hard yank. Dean roughly backward, unable to catch himself he fell back onto the grate hitting his head harshly on it. Dean’s whole vision faltered. Dean could hear whining as cerebrospinal fluid leaked from the ear.

 

“Could you please not pass out,” Cain spoke coldly, as he forced Dean to sit up. Dean didn’t struggle as he clasped large metal collar around his neck. Dean sucked in a forced breath as the tightness but...he could breathe. “It’s really hard to set up my plan in motion if you do.” 

 

“.....S...Stop.” Dean mumbled or at least he hoped, his hand sliding to cover his belly curling himself away as Cain chained the collar with his neck. “Please…”

 

“How quaint. You beg.” Cain chuckled as he tossed Dean away back into the grate. Dean backed up into the corner holding his stomach curling into himself. 

 

“You need to stop.” Dean choked out resting his head on a metal wall, unable to keep his head up. His hand slid over his stomach, almost comfortingly begging for the strength. “Think of your...girls.” Dean panted weakly. 

 

“I _am_ thinking of my girls. I _am_ thinking of my girls who _died_ screaming. **_BEGGING_** to live.” Cain stated as he chained the end of the chain on the floor grate before he moved to grab Dean again. Dean whimpered curling to protect his stomach out of necessity. Cain paused noticing what Dean was protecting. Cain eyed him before he started to laugh. “ _How...lovely.”_   
  


Cain smirked forcing Dean to stand before he tossed Dean away from the wall. Dean choked out the collar forced him back as Dean held his neck collapsing to his knees. 

 

“Cheating on your husband?” Cain laughed. “Knocked up? Like some freak!” Cain grabbed Dean’s face, before punching Dean hard into the grate which Dean’s vision started to faded in and out. “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN BE HAPPY WHEN MY CHILDREN ARE DEAD!” Cain panted angrily as Dean lost consciousness.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Atticus sobbed loudly as Castiel tried to comfort him, Atticus was unable to be soothed his cries were much worse than he had ever heard before. Why was Atticus so upset? 

 

“Atticus,” Castiel spoke. “It’s okay...I don’t know why you're so upset! Are you sick?” Castiel kept touching his forehead with worry. Castiel knew Atticus was upset Dean didn’t come to see him today, but this was not the same cry. This was like Atticus’ was in fear of his life or dying kind of scream. “You don’t have a fever,” Castiel mumbled to himself. Nothing he could do could calm him down and Atticus kept interrupting the class to cry. 

 

Castiel put the phone to his ear in hopes Dean would answer, the phone rang as Castiel rocked Atticus. 

 

The phone clicked with the connection, which Castiel smiled in relief. Dean never picked up the phone with Cain there or when it wasn’t safe. 

 

“Dean. Hey, I’m so sorry to bother you but our little one is crying. He hasn’t stopped all morning. I-I’m w-worried he’s sick-” Castiel stated.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cain spoke. “...Dean isn’t here right now.” 

 

“...Cain.” Castiel choked out almost dropping the phone. 

 

“Hello, Castiel,” Cain spoke. 

 

“Where’s Dean?” Castiel asked coldly. 

 

“Let’s just say I decided to let him go,” Cain spoke. “He and that brat inside him are all yours...Assuming you can get to him in time...you know... _ before  _ he drowns.” Cain laughed. “You got maybe an hour. Maybe less.” 

 

“...Where is he?!” Castiel screamed in anger. 

 

“Oh, no! That’s part of the fun. You see, you were always just...the brawns. Let’s see..if you can be the brains.” Cain stated. “Meanwhile. I’ll be...a little busy having some quality time with your children.” Cain hung up as Castiel breathed panting in fear. He...didn’t know what to do. 

He...was alone. 

 

“...I don’t know what to do.” Castiel breathed as tears prickled in his eyes, just holding Atticus hopeless as he sat down on his bed. 

 

How did he start?

 

How did he begin?

 

What did he have to do?

 

Those weren’t the right questions.

 

The right question was-

 

“What would Dean do?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“See. Mom was right.” A voice spoke as Castiel quickly turned to see two kids standing in the hall. “He does need a little push.” Castiel eyed the boy and girl. The girl looked maybe fifteen, and the boy sixteen. The girl had long black hair and almost silver eyes, she had her hand on her hips and was looking as though she knew everything. And at that age? She believed she did. 

 

“Just a little.” The man-year-old spoke more calmly turning to eye Castiel pausing slightly. “I’m sure if we gave him the time he would get it. Everyone needs help every now and again.” The sixteen-year-old was a boy with brown hair and green eyes, seeming wiser than he looked. 

 

“I guess.” The girl shrugged. 

 

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” Castiel spoke as the kids exchanged looks. 

 

“Come on, how do you not recognize me!” The girl scoffed. “I’m  _ your  _ favorite.”

 

“He hasn’t met you yet.” The boy reminded. “Besides, they don’t have a favorite child.”

 

“Oh. Yeah.” The girl sighed before eyeing the boy and stubbornly adding. “...But I’m kinda the favorite-”

 

“Focus.” The boy stated as she groaned a sigh before the boy’s green eyes fell on Castiel again. “...We are here to help you find you're sworn.”

 

“Mom said you need some help, but we aren't supposed to say.” The girl stated as the boy continued to stare at Castiel.

 

“...” Castiel eyed them. “...Atticus?” 

 

“Hey, dad.” Atticus smiled softly shoving his hands into his pocket. Castiel glanced down at the Atticus in his arms who continued to cry. Castiel eyed the boy's face who looked more like Dean than anything, especially sporting the same haircut. However, Castiel’s eyes slid over to the brown hair girl with the silver eyes. 

 

He took in the girl who was obviously not Octavia. She looked at him back allowing his time to process her. 

 

“Are you my…?” Castiel whispered as the girl nodded softly. “...what is your name?”

 

“Arielle.” The girl spoke. “You call me Ariel after a character in William Shakespeare's play the Tempest.”

 

“That’s...a beautiful name.” Castiel smiled softly. 

 

“You picked it,” Ariel stated as Castiel beamed at that. “Now. We got to rescue mom.” 

 

“But first, a babysitter.” Atticus eyed his baby self before they all looked at the baby. 

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Claire’s POV**

 

 

 

 

Castiel opened the door to see Claire standing at his door with her hands in his pocket. 

 

“...You called?” Claire stated.

 

“I thought the number you gave me was for your cell phone,” Castiel spoke.

 

“No, it was the group home I was staying at,” Claire stated. “For now anyways.”

 

“For now?” Castiel spoke.

 

“I like to keep my options open.” Claire shrugged. 

 

“Can you please do me a favor...I know you don’t really want to be part of my drama, but If you can watch Atticus.” Castiel offered the baby which she took softly. “You can eat all the food in the fridge, but please watch him. Dean’s in trouble.” 

 

“....” Claire nodded as Castiel softly hugged her before he ushered the other teens along. Claire watched him go before she turned her attention to Atticus in her arms. “Want to eat some junk food?” Claire offered before walking him inside.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Anything we are looking for?” Castiel spoke as he searched through anything Cain might have left at Dean’s house. So far he wasn’t finding anything out of the ordinary. Cain needed clothes. There were some here. A couple razors to shave his face. Castiel went through his things once more which turned up nothing all the same. 

 

“You are looking for a reason he would want your mate dead,” Arielle explained glancing at a photo of Dean and Castiel before they had Caspian. She eyed how young her parents looked. 

 

“Because he’s a villain!” Castiel snapped frustrated. 

 

“You need to think deeper than that,” Atticus spoke with a sigh. 

 

“Hopefully quicker rather than later,” Arielle started turning to look at them. “...My life’s _ sorta _ in jeopardy here.” 

 

“I’m trying,” Castiel spoke scratching his head in frustration. 

 

“Dad, you need to think. People do things for a reason.” Atticus sighed calmly “Why would he want revenge. Why would he wanted you to suffer.”

 

“I. don’t. know.” Castiel groaned.

 

“What would Dean do?” Atticus whispered. 

 

“...What would dean…-” Castiel hesitantly drew his eyes towards the laptop on the counter, Castiel moved to Dean’s laptop. Castiel let it roar to life as Castiel eyed the article already up. Castiel’s eyes slid over the article before Castiel stood. “...I-I know where he is.” 

 

Castiel moved out the door, and the children followed.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel drove up to the water treatment plant along the river, it had rained for the last couple days, hard and the storm has only ever gotten worse. 

 

“So why are we here?” Arielle asked as they sat in the car rain pouring down on them. 

 

“The article Dean had up on his computer,” Castiel stated. “It talked about how Cain’s family drowned in that lake after an accident and I never showed up. They mentioned having to finish the bodies out of a water treatment plant’s intake tanks. And it only makes sense judging by the words he told me over the phone.”

 

“What do you mean?” Arielle asked curiously. “What did he tell you?”

 

“He gave me a time limit, and how Dean would die. Hard to judge how long Dean would be able to take to drown in the river. It would easier to get a time limit if you studied the something much more predictable.” Castiel stated. “Dean’s in there.” 

 

“Mom said you would get it,” Atticus stated. 

 

“Which is why he only told Atticus,” Arielle mumbled. 

 

“Only because you would tell him,” Atticus stated.

 

“Then why did mom want me here?” Arielle asked. 

 

“Because it was important for you to be. Don’t push it.” Atticus stated Castiel ignored them before he got out of the car the kids got the point before they walked towards the water treatment plant. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked in eyeing the water treatment plant, the plant was empty and still operating. The storm keeping people from being out and working, flash flood warning would have kept anyone from being near the river or out and about. 

 

Castiel walked around the dark plant using his phone as a flashlight the kids walked after him. 

 

“Are you sure he’s here?” Arielle asked. 

 

“HELLO!” A voice yelled upset. “HEEELLLO!” Dean sobbed as Castiel bolted towards the noise. Castiel followed the noise as though desperate. Castiel climbed up the stairs to an in tank, peering down he saw Dean neck deep in the water, chained to the ground grate for the tank. He was struggling to keep his head above the water. Coughing gripping the collar on his throat, Dean struggled to try to pull himself above the water. “CAS!”

 

“DEAN!” Castiel yelled as he moved to help Dean but the moment he tried to jump in an electric current shot through the teens and Castiel. The kids fell hard on the ground knocked out, as Castiel submitted fall to his knees as the electricity stopped.

 

“Well well. Look what the cat dragged in.” Cain smirked as Castiel shook trying to not pass out as Cain grabbed Castiel’s throat, Castiel grunted as Cain raised him up into the air. Castiel choked out holding his wrist unable to fight back. “How beautifully poetic you would die here...Right here. Where my daughters and  _ wife _ were found floating inside after  _ days _ clogged in the pipes like a  _ waste _ .” Tears filled Cain’s eyes as Castiel choked softly. 

 

“C-Cain-” Castiel choked.

 

“I couldn’t even  _ recognize  _ them.” Cain hissed when Cain was hit hard with a pipe, Cain stumbled slightly dropping Castiel but didn’t falter as Arielle panted holding the pipe. Cain snapped his fingers as the pipe forced her back roughly against the metal wall which pinned her with his superpowers. 

 

Arielle grunted crying out in pain as the pipe threatened to crush her, as the metal whined at his power. Castiel tackled Cain fighting him as Arielle struggled to be free. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Claire’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Atticus couldn’t stop crying and Claire wasn’t sure why. Claire could guess but no matter what she did the four-month-old wouldn’t stop. Claire walked around humming him as she rocked, not sure what to do. She continued to rock him when she realized she was no longer inside but...was now outside. Claire paused glancing around. 

 

Where...were they?

 

Claire heard someone call for her, Claire turned to see Dean and Castiel on a picnic blanket, Dean was helping a small child learn to walk, holding the child's hands as he moved and giggled. She knew...him. That was Atticus. Where the hell was she?!

 

“Claire! Can you please get your sister! Sam and Caspian are almost here with the cake.” Dean called as...claire heard her voice. 

 

“Alright,” Claire called as she carried Octavia over to the picnic blanket, Claire eyed slid over her...how happy she looked as she sat with Octavia on her lap. Castiel putting an arm around her shoulder softly in a hug. Laughing with her, as Caspian and Sam came with chocolate cake.

 

“Happy birthday to Atticus and Claire. Happy birthday to you!” Everyone sang as Claire watched a tear sliding down her face. This...was what a family was like…? Not loud screaming? Not birthday parties going unnoticed. No living home to home, place to place. This was a  _ home. _

 

Claire watched the image fade as tears slid down her face, as Claire held Atticus who was calmer now. Now back at Castiel’s house. Claire...had a family? 

 

“...We have to help, Cas. W-...We have to save Dean.” Claire choked out as the house started to fade once again, and Claire found herself in the water treatment plant. Castiel struggling to breathe as Cain choked him close to passing out, Arielle was sobbing trying to get her brother who was passed out and barely coming too.

 

“DAD!” Arielle struggled still trying to get free. 

 

“YOU ARE THE REASON I HAD TO BURY MY GIRLS! MY WIFE!” Cain screamed. Claire instantly raised her hand her eyes glowing amber. Cain yanked his head his hands away from Castiel’s neck groaning as he fell to the floor screeching, as Castiel scooted back gasping and gagging. Cain suddenly went still, his eyes staring off into space as Arielle was let go from the hold hitting the grate in pain she held herself before going to the adult Atticus.  

 

“Add, you okay?!” Atticus nodded weakly sitting up. Everyone sat in the silence absorbing everything. Everything seemed-

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel wheezed standing he jumped down into the water, Dean under the water which was filled way above his head. Castiel noticed how lifeless Dean was, breaking the chain with his strength before scooping Dean up in his arms. 

Castiel climbed the ladder out of the tank, holding Dean with care. Castiel set him down on the floor grate, which Dean remained lifeless. Castiel looked him over with concern. Dean’s body looked as though he was beaten almost to death, pale and cold. 

Castiel watched as green blood slid down Dean’s face from his nose, ears, and mouth. This...wasn’t just a sign...Dean had passed...but… 

 

Castiel sobbed cradling Dean as Claire kneeled down next to him, baby Atticus whimpering as Claire softly placed baby Atticus down before she forced Castiel to let him go, Claire instantly started CPR. Castiel sobbed besides Claire just watching. When Adult Atticus got up, Castiel paused...noticing...that Arielle was still tending to her brother. 

 

If...Dean and Arielle were still dead? Then how was adult Arielle still alive?

 

Claire pulled back sadly looking at Castiel, Dean...was long dead during their struggles. 

 

“Cas, I’m so-” Claire whispered. 

 

“Wait.” Castiel sniffed looking at adult Arielle. “...Arielle….what is your superpower?” Arielle seemed taken back by that, almost as though she was taken back when a noise from Claire made Castiel turn back to look at them. The green blood down Dean’s face was starting to bleed again, but the green blood stopped oozing and neon pink blood started to flow too. 

 

Castiel looked over Dean, as Dean’s body started to react with life, his body shivering from the cold. Castiel slowly turned towards his teenage children but...they were gone. Dean shot to life, coughing and vomiting up the water in his body as Castiel held him instantly. Dean curled into him, panting and wheezing. Castiel held him close. 

 

“It’s okay…” Castiel held him, as Castiel’s eyes moved to Cain who was alive but...gone. Didn’t react to noises. Nothing…

 

“He’s in a coma,” Claire stated. “...I just….wired his brain….I gave him what he always wanted...his family.” Castiel and Claire continued to stare at him as Cain remained lifeless a hint of a small smile on his face. 

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Claire’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel closed the door to the bedroom, Dean resting with Atticus curled up next to him next to him. Castiel joined Claire outside the bedroom. 

 

“Thank you so much for your help,” Castiel spoke. “You fixed everything, helped save Dean, stopped Cain’s reign of terror. My kids remember me again and they are on their way home.” 

 

“I-I didn’t do much,” Claire confessed as Castiel patted her shoulder. 

 

“You don’t give yourself too much credit,” Castiel stated. “I really couldn’t do it without you.” Claire looked down with a soft smile.

 

“...I guess I should go.” Claire stated. “I’m sure the warden at the group home is wondering where I am.”

 

“I’ll give them a call. Please. Join us for dinner.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I-I couldn’t-” Claire stated. 

 

“I insist...please,” Castiel spoke as Claire softly nodded. “Want to help me make dinner?” 

 

“...I-I’d love to.” Claire smiled as Castiel lead her away, happy for the adventures to come, the family that came shortly after in the form of adoption papers. 

 

 

 

 

**The end.**


End file.
